Talk:Myststuck
The page after This is kind of weird. So since my Kindle Fire doesn't do flash, I found my laptop but i can no longer see . Can someone please tell me whats going on? Chezrush 12:12, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :In Jane: Proceed or Myststuck and Jane: Proceed? Because you linked to Jane: Proceed, also the page after it is a pesterlog that is linked from within the flash. The Light6 12:21, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Jane Proceed. I couldn't think where else to put it. Chezrush 12:27, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Jane proceeds through the door as she did at the end of the last flash and you get to play as before and head down further into the planet, soon after Dirk's auto-responder contacts her and explains he can still see her through Lil' Seb and if she wants to send a long distance instruction to Lil' Seb just to tell him. Jane continues on and finds her house but can't reach it but finds two switches. Taking AR's advice she sends a remote message for Lil' Seb to spin the lanterns from the previous flash some more causing Jane's light to reflect off the Life obelisk and onto one of the switches. Hitting the switch opens the previously seen dam which forces Jane's house to the floor. Sending further instruction to Lil' Seb to turn the lanterns more sends Dirk's Heart ray back down the whole and onto the second switch. Activating it causes the hole beneath the balloon that holds Jane's house to send more helium into the balloon sending it back to the surface. You head back to the house to find Gamzee waiting for you. The Light6 12:41, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Thinking about it, Jane: Proceed is like Myststuck part 2. Because Hussie stated that 'he actually had just a little more planned for it beyond the final door, but had to cut it off there for now.' And this is likely to be the part he had planned. ah2190 12:31, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :You're right, in this case I think both flashes should be listed on this page. The Light6 12:41, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Good idea. Also I solved my problem anyways. Chezrush 12:42, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::So... Should "Jane: Cautiously approach." be considered part of Myststuck? The Light6 07:05, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah. It has that one arrow pointing at Gamzee. Also the 420 boon dollars thing makes me think Gam is stoned again, because Hussie would have done a great 413 or 612 out of that. Chezrush 12:50, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::And/or he's planing something big-ish for friday (April 20th) WHICH IS THE 111TH DAY OF A LEAP YEAR OH MY GOD ITS ALL IN THE NUMBERS I FEEL LIKE JAKES DAD FORM TOUCH NOW. ::What I actually came here for was to say that I dont think the potions (or the whole part 3 of the flash part) needs that much explanation, I feel like reading the whole flash again, somebody could organise that a bit. 00:10, April 18, 2012 (UTC)